The Poison Cries in Vain
by iheartmiz
Summary: Dr. Isley A.K.A Poison Ivy has been watching Bruce cautiously for the past few days now. Bruce is concerned about his emotions and if she is using them for good or for her evil antics. Will this "forbidden" relationship effect everything they know?
1. Visions of Green

**The Poison Cries in Vain  
**

**Chapter 1- Visions of Green  
**

"It's time to put you out once and for all Scarecrow," Batman explained. It was another day in Gotham city and Bruce Wayne A.K.A Batman was fighting crime once again. This was defiantly one criminal the police could not handle; this man was Dr. Jonathon Crane A.K.A Scarecrow. He is one of the hardest villains to face. "Face Batman you'll never get over their death," Scarecrow yelled with such anger. Then, Scarecrow was about to plunge his needles into the fresh, wet skin of Bruce's arm. Bruce showed no fear but was terrified on the inside. Out of nowhere a vine came and whipped the arm of scarecrow back putting him into a sitting position on the ground.

Bruce's head was spinning could it possibly be…no no she wouldn't do that. Then a curved figure came out of her shadows, it was Dr. Pamela Isley A.K.A Poison Ivy. Her hair was drenched from the rain and her face was even more beautiful then Bruce had remembered it. She looked at Bruce with a smirk on her face. Bruce looked at her enchanted and mesmerized by her beauty. Then he took Scarecrow by the neck, only allowing little air to go in and out of his lungs. He said, "This is your end 'crow. You're going to Arkham Asylum and are never coming back to Gotham." Ivy was standing there keeping a close eye on both men. She had a tendency to check in on Bruce from time to time, but nobody knows why not even her. The police were standing by and once Batman gave them the signal they put Scarecrow into the back of a police van. "Another job well done Batman, I applaud you. You know you'd probably be dead by now if it weren't for me," Ivy said with a despicable smile on her face. "Why are you here Pamela," Batman asked with a deep voice. He refused to let her throw him off his game.

"Going by first names are we Brucey. Well I came to help out Gotham's hero."

"Don't you dare lie to me Pam. I know you to well, you're misleading."

"You do know me too well don't you. Ha, looks like you've been doing your homework."

Bruce couldn't help but to think how amazing Pam had looked. He thought it was a setup but maybe just maybe she had changed her ways. A lot was going thorough Pam's mind too like if everything would go according to plan, if she looked good, and how sexy Bruce looked in that suit. She started walking toward him, both of them nervous on the inside. He too started walking until their bodies were only 3 centimeters away from each other. They locked eyes. He put his strong, muscular arms around her. She put her soft yet strong hands on his neck. Both of them could feel something. The warmth between them had grown stronger, they knew it was wrong but it felt oh so right. He reached in for a kiss but she put her hand between their lips.

She shook her head, "Poison lips remember?" Bruce felt utterly stupid, "I was just so…so tempted. Wait a minute… why did you stop me?" She gave out a short laugh, "That is a simple answer Bruce and I am sure you will figure it out yourself." He gave her a confused look, "When will I find out?" She started to walk away, "When the time is right my love." Within a second she was gone. Bruce's mind was exploding with thoughts. The entire night he was thinking if what he felt was real or just a trick. He had to find out what "Poison Ivy" was exactly up to.


	2. Love is as Blind as a Bat

**A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews on chapter 1 I'd like to know your suggestions for the story Oh and I'll switch off on name from time to time so sorry if I confuse you :)**

**Chapter 2- Love is Blind as a Bat**

It was the next day and the city of Gotham was looking very peaceful. Bruce was at home; normally he'd be doing some work for Wayne Enterprises but today was an exception. He was just relaxing and wondering if he should go to Pamela or not. "Alfred! Could you possibly get me the number of Dr. Isley? Please don't ask why," Bruce said with a sincere look on his face. This is what his thoughts were saying, "Why did she help me? Did she use that dust to make me…no she couldn't have…John would've been all over her too. I got to get my act together! She's probable just using me."

"I have the number here Master Wayne."

"Al I told you to just call me Bruce."

"Well this way feels more comfortable for me and you know that. So do you want the number or not?"

"Yes I'm sorry Al go on please."

"Dr. Isley's number is…555-5556"

Bruce wasted no time dialing the number. He felt like a kid in a candy store when dialing it, he was anxious to see what was going to happen. *Ring…..Ring…..Ring* "Hello?" She had answered Bruce had it all planed out. "Hello Pam, I needed to ask you something." "Oh Bruce couldn't get enough of me could you. What was your question?" He hesitated to ask but he did. "If you really are not out to kill me like before I would like to invite you to dinner tonight at 7, at the La Rive Gauche." "Wow I'd never thought Batman, Gotham's hero would want to go out with little old Poison Ivy. I'll think about it alright." Bruce had a grin on his face. "So have you changed your ways Ivy?" She was hesitant, she responded, "I guess I have but you know the earth and the citizens of Gotham have been at peace. So I guess if maybe that peace is disturbed that I will be back to my old ways. I honestly don't want to go back to that." She lied and Bruce let his emotions get in the way of his work. He knew she was still evil he just didn't want to admit to it. "Well if it does happen I'll be out to get you." She laughed. "Alright I'll see you tonight Bruce. Goodbye." She hung up; everything was falling into place for her.

Her phone started to ring again but it was Harley Quinn. Harley was Ivy's best friend, and pretty much her only human friend. She answered the phone, "Hey Harley, what's up?" "FINALLY YOU ANSWER MY CALLS BIOTCH! I've been trying to get a hold of you for like ever! So did you follow Mr. J's orders?" "Even though I really didn't want to I did. What do you see in that barbarian anyways?" "Well at least I'm not trading on my own kind for a hero." Harley giggled. Ivy rolled her eyes, "Well, it is a part of the plan isn't it. He's actually fallen for me were going on a date tonight actually." "Good job girl! Before you know we'll be richer than ever! Now Riddlah is going to signal you when we are done robbing the bank. Well I got to go Mr. J is calling." Harley hung up and Ivy was left her precious plants. She started talking to one, "I don't know, I think maybe I'm actually developing feelings for that mortal. Let's just hope that I can control my emotions." Then she went through her closet to find something suitable to wear. Eventually she threw on a fashion show for her plants. Eventually she found a very sexy dress; it was green and sparkly, with an opening up to her knee.

Bruce was getting ready as well. He had to look his best for the paparazzi and his date of course. In case you didn't know Bruce was defiantly a celebrity. Not only was he handsome and strong but he was a millionaire and was Gotham's most eligible bachelor. He asked Alfred how he should dress for tonight. Alfred said, "I already have your outfit picked out for you Master Wayne, it's in the bathroom." Bruce nodded and went into the bathroom. Alfred picked out the perfect suit fancy but casual. Alfred was always good at picking out clothes. Bruce but the suit on and looked at his watch, it was 6:30. "Alright Alfred, I'm going to leave now good bye." Bruce left and Ivy was leaving as well.

Ivy arrived first; she didn't want to ruin the plan. The only reason she was doing it was for Harley and to save the plants. Ivy started waiting outside and Bruce arrived several minutes later. "Pam you look…look…fabulous." She blushed. "You don't look to bad yourself. Shall we get our table?" Bruce nodded, took her hand and walked in with her. They got their table right away and sat down. "You sure do know how to pick restaurants," Ivy said with a smile on her face. She had completely forgotten about the plan and was focused on Bruce. "Thank you, I normally don't eat out like this though." The rest of the night was a blast for both of them. There was rarely a silent moment between them. Ivy had fallen in love and everything was great until she saw Edward Nigma A.K.A The Riddler.


	3. Black, White, and Read all Over

**Chapter 3- Black, White, & Read all Over**

Ivy's heart dropped, she had completely forgotten about what happened tonight. How could Bruce not have been warned about the robbery? She was worried and actually felt a little bad. "Well it's getting late I think I should be getting home." She smiled and got up. Bruce responded, "I guess you're right. Do you mind if I drop you off?" He smiled one of the brightest smiles Ivy had seen in her lifetime. "I…umm…took the train." She smiled and then Bruce raised his eyebrow and got out of his chair. "I had a wonderful time tonight. I'm glad you deiced to come and turn away from the criminal side." "I had fun too Bruce maybe we should do this again sometime." She signaled Edward to go outside. Bruce took her hand kissed it and had gone back home. There were so many things running through Ivy's mind, she'd finally felt happy again.

She went outside and searched for Nigma. "Riddle me this, if you like pretty gems that sparkle and shine, I invite you to dig in my virtual mine. My first is purple, fit for a king. My second is green where Dorothy did her thing. My third is red; July's birthstone as well. My fourth is seen in strings and is found inside a shell…" Ivy interrupted him, "Not now Edward. So was the plan successful?" Nigma smiled and responded, "Do you think I would be riddling you about gems if it wasn't? Oh here's you share for keeping the uhm 'Bat' busy." He gave her the most beautiful emerald necklace. She knew right away that Harley saved it for her. "There's more, I know I wouldn't be paid off this cheap." Nigma had that mischievous smile on his face again. "Only if you can solve this riddle, what is black, white, and soon to be read all over?" Ivy rolled her eyes at him, "That's so over used Mr. Nigma. The answer is a newspaper or an angry nun." Edward gave out a short laugh. "The correct answer is Batman. The robbery is all ready the talk of the town. Gotham wonders where there little hero was. Ha I pity the fool." Ivy put her hand to her mouth and walked home.

She wore the necklace with guilt covering her shoulders. She had really felt something with Bruce and was in the stage of denial. She changed her clothes and turned on the T.V. "Gotham Bank robbed today. The criminals left behind several items including a Joker card, a cat logo, and a dead bat. Maybe this is a sign to Gotham's hero Batman." Ivy rolled her eyes at this report. She looked at her plants and said, "This is what I've wanted for such a long time. We're finally gonna kill Batman…but I don't know… Snap out of it Ivy! His corporation is one of the reasons that most of my little ones are dying. There is nothing to like about that man!" She was in a rage until she turned to the T.V. again. "In other news Wayne Corp. has officially become eco…." She grabbed the remote and turned it off. "That's enough for one night…I just don't know anymore." She sighed and went to bed.

Bruce woke up from a horrible nightmare. He could not believe that he wasn't informed about the robbery or the fact that he wasn't there to stop it. Maybe Ivy was interfering with his job but he couldn't just let go because he felt something also. He picked up a newspaper from today, the title being; "Banked out and No Bat." He couldn't look at it anymore he put it down. "Alfred what happened last night? How come you didn't warn me about this?" Alfred gave him a confused look, "But uhm Master Wayne, I did inform you last night, several times. I guess you didn't answer because you were busy with your enemy Poison Ivy." Bruce glared at him, "It was strictly business Alfred. I believe she has traded sides and is no longer a criminal." Alfred rolled his eyes and walked away. Bruce's phone started to ring, his heart started racing. Was it Ivy? Is she calling? He looked at the number; it was his partner in crime Dick Greyson. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where were you? I couldn't stop them alone."

"I was out and I guess I lost track of time. I was very busy."

"Well hopefully you stay on you're a-game Bruce. Crime is always out there."

"I know, I know. If I fail to be at the next crime scene then you can use my batmobile."

Dick screamed like a little girl. You could literally compare him to an eight year old at a Justin Bieber concert. Bruce let out a short laugh, but he was in deep concern about the whole Ivy thing. Maybe the whole thing was just a setup, who knew. "Master Wayne, Commissioner Gordon is one the other line he would like to talk to Batman."


	4. Your Faith is a Joke

**A/N: This chapter is a little off topic from Ivy and Batman's story but it explains necessary things for future content. I hope you like it all feedback is good feedback :) If you have any ideas I'd like to hear them :D**

**Chapter 4-Your Faith's a Joke**

Bruce felt his heart pound, he knew he was in deep shit and there was no way out. He had no choice but to answer the call. "Yes, Commissioner Gordon what is it," Bruce said this calmly but he was a nervous wreck inside. "WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT DID YOU NOT GET OUR CALLS? DID YOU NOT SEE THAT BIG ASS BAT SIGNAL IN THE SKY?" James Gordon was in a rage. He was bursting with anger and Bruce knew it too. "I know I'm sorry. I was in a business meeting with a possible new member to the team. I'll pay for damages done, once again I'm very truly sorry." Commissioner Gordon relaxed for a bit he really wasn't that hot headed but this was one of the largest robberies in Gotham since Batman had arrived. Maybe, he had a right to be angry.

So much was running through the head of almost everyone but not as much as The Joker. "Oh my gosh Mr. J I can't believe we pulled it off! You are just so amazing! You are soooooooo smart! Oh, I love you sooooo much Mr. J! I'm so glad I found you," Harley said in her New Jersey accent. She hugged Joker and of course he pushed her away being the jackass he is. "Get off of me I don't have time for this. I'm finishing up the final steps in my plan. Give me a few more weeks and Batman will be dead!" He made that evil laugh. Harley started to feel rejected and felt as if something was missing. This wasn't the Mr. J that she fell in love with. "Now go away so I work on this I'm already working with morons and I don't need a distraction by another one." When Joker said this Harley's heart broke into a million pieces.

Did he really think that she was a moron? Does he really feel that way after EVERYTHING she did for him? He would probably trade her for 100 measly dollars. She was crying on the inside but these weren't regular tears, they were tears of fire. The tears were burning at 600 degrees; if you were to bother her at this point she would tear you in half. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and she wrote him a letter explaining everything it also contained every swear word in the English language. She told one of his henchmen to give it to him; she couldn't talk to him right now it would kill her.

She took the paint off her gentle face and combed her soft, blonde hair. Once she was done she took a long hard stare in the mirror. She thought about who she was, what her purpose is, and who she had become. She didn't like who she'd become and wanted to change it. She saw the bruises on her body; memories of her abusing boyfriend and the stuff he had put her through. Something inside of her busted open, she started crying and broke the mirror. "I can't do this anymore. This isn't me….this isn't the real Harleen Quinzel." She sighed and changed her clothes. She didn't bother to pick up her old outfit, maybe it would bring Joker some pain but he's an emotionless fool. She left and went to the one person she knew she could trust, Pamela Isley.

She walked through the cold, damp streets of Gotham. Everything she ever knew, everything she loved had flown away like a leaf in the cool, crisp autumn breeze. She looked at everything around her and how much it has changed. The trees seem more peaceful, the buildings are dull, the street seems useless, and every face she sees seems empty. "Spare any change miss," The homeless man asked Harley. She looked at him and gave him a warm smile. She had what she took from the bank in her purse and a little bit extra that she stole from Joker. She reached in her purse and gave the man a hundred dollar bill. His eyes lit up as if he was a child on Christmas day. "Thank you so much! You don't know how grateful I am for this." Harley smiled and felt something different in her heart it felt warm and she felt enlightened. She had done something good instead of evil and she has this sensation to do more good. Not now of course but maybe soon. She smiled and said, "You're welcome." Then, she continued her liberty walk in the now busy streets of Gotham.


	5. My Life is in Your Hands

**Chapter 5- My Life is in Your Hands**

Harley had finally reached her destination. She looked for lettering of Isley, Pamela on the apartment index. "Numbah 205 hmm…" She pressed the button. "Who is it," asked Ivy in a semi-irritated voice. "It's me Harley... We need to talk I've got a lot going on and…." Harley was interrupted by a buzzing noise on the door. She reached for the knobbed and right as that happened she heard a voice. This voice was deep and stern; it was mysterious and seemed somewhat sensitive. The voice said, "Harleen Quinzel… Ha long time no see." She turned around, her hand still on the door knob. "Oh my gosh! I um I didn't do anything I got to go, bye." She opened the door and rushed all the way to Ivy's apartment. She knocked on the door rapidly and yelled for Ivy to open the door. Ivy hurried to the door once she heard the loud racket; she cautiously opened the door hoping that Harley would trample her on the floor. "Well hello there Harley." Harley rushed inside the house and shut the door. "I have a lot of stuff to tell you. Oh, and I think Ol' bats here is out to arrest me."

There was another knock on the door and Harley pressed against it as hard as she could. Ivy playfully rolled her eyes and pushed Harley out of the way. "I'm sure you got him mixed up with someone else. You did panic and run away you know," as she said this she opened the door. Once the figure behind the door was revealed Ivy realized that Harley was in fact correct, Bruce Wayne was behind the door. Ivy's smiled and matched the one on Bruce's face. She hugged him and said, "I'm so sorry Bruce I heard what happened." Bruce had his arms wrapped around her tightly and responded, "It's not like it was your fault Pam." They both let go of their grasp of pure unrealized affection, Ivy being the one to let go first.

Harley was shocked; either they both did have the same feeling for each other or Ivy was a great actress. "Um, Ivy I need to talk to you I have a lot to explain." Ivy turned around and looked at Harley with a concerned expression. "What happened? Did he hurt you? I swear if he did I'm gonna…" Harley cut Ivy off not with words but with facial expressions and a movement of her head. "I'll um come back later. I can tell I'm not wanted here or at least not now," Bruce said with a warm smile on his face. "No Bruce stay I want you to hear this. Well, at least a part of this," Harley told Bruce. She knew she was going to get into trouble but she didn't care. Her life had changed within a matter of seconds and she was good now. Bruce nodded and then closed the slightly opened door. Harley sat on the purple couch and patted the spot next to her signaling for Ivy to sit down. Ivy took a deep breath and sat down, her stomach dropped. Ivy was concerned for her best friend, she has been abused by her boyfriend before but who knows what he did now.

Harley took in a deep breath and prepared herself for the reaction Ivy was gonna have. "Ok well let me explain what happened first. I was with Mr. J and of course I was admiring him as usual on his robbery that had happened yesterday. Yes, Bruce that was for your ears to hear too. I'll explain what happened to you later Bruce. Anyways, he pushed me off of him with a strong force. I fell flat on my butt. Then, he called me an idiot that was the last straw. I left him and everything I used to know. After looking at those scars and bruises he gave me I knew it was time to move on. I left everything there including a letter describing everything. See I changed my ways once I gave a hundred dollar bill to that hobo. I realized that being nice makes you feel all weird and tingly inside. It's scary!"

Bruce and Ivy both stared at Harley. Ivy hugged her tightly and said, "I'm so glad you left him everything is going to be much better now. I promise, I've changed too even though it wasn't obvious to me yet. Anyways, the next time I see that Joker punk I'm gonna put millions of thorns in his eyes and just use vines to squeeze his brains out!" Bruce put his hand on her shoulder feeding her calming words. "Harley, can you explain to me this plan that Joker had? Can you tell me who was involved and where he'll strike next?" Harley gave Bruce a scared look, she didn't want to tell him she's get in trouble and she was not ready to go to jail. "Just as long as you promise that I won't be thrown in jail," Harley told him. Bruce nodded and gave her a stern look. "I promise. I'll lie if I have to but you are key information to this." Harley explained the plan to him.

**(A/N: haha cliffhanger but I want to keep the tension between this so the next chapter will be amazing! Oh P.S. I'm gonna take a break from this story for about a week or two) **

"That's all I know about, there could be more but I'm not positive. If I can help you stop him in any other way I'd be glad too." Harley gave him a warm smile. "Actually now that you mention that there is a way that you can help me, a way that both of you can help," Bruce said, "You just have to come with me." The girls followed Bruce out the door and to the Wayne mansion.


End file.
